La luna, testigo de este amor
by Raven Sakura
Summary: En una noche, la luna se convierte en testigo del amor que se profesan dos jovenes... Comentarios!


_**Las letras subrayadas son de la canción "Tengo un amor " de Rakim y Ken-y... Espero sus comentarios...**_

_**La Luna: Testigo de este amor**_

La noche ya había caído hace unas horas y con ella, las estrellas y la pálida luna, que con sus rayos plateados trataba de alumbrar algunas zonas faltas de iluminación, como por ejemplo, la habitación de una casa. Las ventanas estaban ligeramente abiertas y las cortinas estaban corridas. Por la oscuridad de la habitación solo se podía ver una silueta sobre la cama dando vueltas...

_¡No puede ser¡No logro dormir! Hace ya más de 3 horas que estoy aquí dando vueltas, todo por su culpa...Bueno, también por la mía... No soporto estar peleada con él, lo amo y se que el a mi como me lo ha dicho... ¡Pero no soporto sus celos estúpidos!...Ahhhh, será mejor que salga a tomar un poco de aire fresco_ - dijo aquella voz que por momentos de escuchaba resignada pero luego algo molesta.

Los rayos plateados de la luna pudieron iluminar el vestido naranja que cubría solo hasta la mitad de su blanco muslo. Esa silueta abrió la puerta y con cuidado bajó las escaleras. La casa era total oscuridad, no había otros habitantes más que ella... Abrió la puerta principal y observó la luna que empezó a alumbrar su bello y triste rostro...Kagome, aún mirando la luna, siguió tristemente su camino hacia un gran árbol. La luna la siguió, alumbrándola hasta llegar a ese ser viejo ser viviente.

Cuando llegó a él, lo abrazó, sintiendo una paz que le llenaba el alma mientras resbalaba una silenciosa lágrima por su mejilla. El árbol sabía de su tristeza, sabía el porque de ese sufrimiento, pues eso era lo que ella sentía. La luna los alumbraba, como mirando con curiosidad aquella escena...

Mientras en otro lugar del pasado, la luna, tal vez no la misma o tal vez si, le hacia compañía a un joven con el cabello del mismo color que ella: Plateado... Este joven estaba observándola tristemente, con sus hermosos ojos dorados en ella, pero su mente en otro lado...

_La extraño, sabe muy bien que no me gusta que regrese a su época molesta conmigo...Se que tal vez... No, yo tengo la culpa...pero... ¡No me gusto que ese lobo rabioso la abrazara y ella no haga nada!...Aún luego me dijo que era una abrazo de amigos pero no me gusto que lo hiciera_ - Pronuncio aquel chico como contándole a la luna.

_Inuyasha, te amo y quisiera que no estés molesto conmigo_ -Aquel joven escuchó esto y se asustó- _¿Kagome estás aquí? No puedo oler tu aroma_ -Dijo asombrado y asustado.

_Estoy en mi época, seguro que estás en el árbol sagrado ¿verdad?_ - Contestó suavemente.

_Eh!, si aquí estoy Kagome_ -Respondió- _¿Escuchaste lo que estuve hablando?_ - Preguntó sonrojado, suponiendo una respuesta afirmativa de ella.

_Sí, si escuché lo que dijiste_ - Le respondió la joven mientras abrazaba aquel árbol.

Inuyasha: Tengo un amor, que solo se alimenta en tu voz, no quiere hablarle ya al corazón y vive lamentando tu adiós.

Kagome: Tengo un amor, que vive en cada espacio de mí, que se apodera de mi pasión y me lleva volando hasta ti.

Inuyasha: _Eres mi cielo, eres mi luz, eres mi despertar, a ti te entrego todo sin mirar atrás._

Kagome: _Abrázame, sin ti el tiempo es corto y se va, no existe la distancia en mi amor, seré tuya por la eternidad._

Inuyasha: _Amándote, besándote y tu besándome, descubro que estoy sintiendo que, quiero morir y amarte otra vez._

Kagome: _Sabes que tengo un amor, que solo se alimenta en tu voz, no quiere hablarle ya al corazón, y vive lamentando tu adiós._

Inuyasha: _Tengo un amor que habita en cada espacio de mí, que se apodera de mi pasión y me lleva volando hasta ti._

_Sabes... Me hubiera gustado que todo lo que me acabas de decir, me lo hubieras dicho mirándome, aquí y ahora_ - Dijo un poco triste Kagome, que sumida en su tristeza y en las palabras que le dijo su amado no se dio cuenta de algo...

_Pues aquí estoy¿no me digas que no te haz dado cuenta que estaba aquí?_- Dijo sarcásticamente el chico peliplateado. Kagome sorprendida, giro bruscamente, topándose con aquellos ojos dorados que brillaban con la misma intensidad que la luna. La joven intento retroceder un poco ya que sentía que unos fuertes brazos la rodeaban por la cintura, pero el árbol sagrado le interrumpió el paso.

_Kagome, de verdad siento mucho lo que paso esta tarde_- Dijo Inuyasha mientras miraba los ojos marrones de aquella sonrojada chica que estaba siendo hermosamente iluminada por la luna.

_No... No te preocupes, pero la verdad no debiste molestarte, solo fue un abrazo de amigos, nada más¿o acaso no te quedo claro que te amo?_- Le respondió tiernamente Kagome, haciendo que Inuyasha se sonroje mucho.

_Sí, pero no es eso_- Le respondió mientras colocaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de ella, abrazándola- _Lo que pasa es que no soporto la idea de que ese lobo rabioso te mire, te toque, te abrace, te bese y mucho menos que diga que eres su mujer._

Sorprendida por lo que le dijo, se quedo en silencio. El susurro del viento era lo único que se escuchaba en el lugar, la luna brillaba muy fuerte, con mucha intensidad, como si esperara que la escena siguiera y así fue. De pronto fue ella quien rompió el silencio...

_Inuyasha, respóndeme algo_- Le dijo tierna y cariñosamente, mientras lo abrazaba y colocaba su cabeza sobre su pecho- _¿Quién es la persona que en este momento me está mirando¿quién me toca ahora¿a quién estoy abrazando en este instante?_ - Alzó la mirada y posó un pequeño beso sobre sus labios- _¿A quién acabo de besar?_

Inuyasha la miro fijamente, le sonrió y la besó suavemente- _Solo yo_- susurró mirándola a los ojos.

_Te amo tonto, a Kouga solo le regalé un abrazo... Pero a ti… soy capaz de regalarte mi vida entera_- musitó sonrojada mientras colocaba nuevamente su cabeza sobre su pecho y escondió su rostro en él. Inuyasha la abrazó fuertemente contra su cuerpo, agachó su cabeza a la altura de la de ella, que estaba enterrada en su pecho y de la manera más dulce que se haya escuchado jamás, le susurró- _Y... ¿Serías capaz de poner tu vida en mis manos entregándote a mi... de solo ser mía? _

Kagome levantó rápidamente su cabeza, mirando sorprendida a un sonrojado hanyou frente a ella. Él, al ver la expresión de su amada, empezó a arrepentirse de la propuesta que hizo, los nervios empezaron a recorrerle el cuerpo, trataba de decir algo coherente para tratar de disculpar en algo lo que dijo, pero quedó sorprendido ante el inesperado beso que le dio Kagome- _Si he sido capaz de dar mi vida por ti muchas veces, estoy aún más dispuesta de ponerla en tus manos _- Le respondió con una tierna sonrisa. Ambos se dieron un apasionado beso, el aire corría más fuerte y la luna, al parecer emocionada, brillaba más pálida que de costumbre. _¿Qué haces?_- Le dijo al hanyou que la levantó en sus brazos- _Esta haciendo demasiado frío aquí, podrías resfriarte, así que te llevaré a tu habitación_- respondió este con una sonrisa. Y dando grandes saltos, la llevó hasta su habitación, entrando por aquella ventana que estaba entre abierta siempre para él y que terminó cerrada para evitar el frío aire. Y fue así, que en esa noche, se dio paso a una gran pasión, despertada en un par de jóvenes enamorados que se necesitaban mutuamente, realizando un juramento de amor, prometiendo que no se separarían jamás y que estarían más unidos que nunca. Y como testigo presencial de este juramento, quedó una sonrojada luna, brillando con mucha intensidad para iluminar al amor que por si resplandece con luz propia en la vida.

_FIN, por fin._


End file.
